<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunsets After Sex by torturedartistclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628814">Sunsets After Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturedartistclub/pseuds/torturedartistclub'>torturedartistclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound PWP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(very mild predator/prey), Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Outside Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturedartistclub/pseuds/torturedartistclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>And with those two words, George could’ve sworn he forgot how to breathe as his heart rate picked up and his hands came to rest gently on Dream’s stomach, unable to look away from his sparkling green eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnotfound PWP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunsets After Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream’s hands felt rough against George’s closed eyelids and a giggle escaped the blonde as the smaller boy stumbled along in front of him, the kitchen tiles tapping against his slippers. Dream guided George to a small box on the kitchen countertop and squeezed his palms softly against George’s temples before raising his fingers and allowing the brunette to peak through his squinted eyes. </p><p>George’s heart was beating fast as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of their shared kitchen, his eyes immediately darting to the box on the countertop. The words on it slowly faded into clarity as his eyes came into focus, and he took a step forward to examine it. The black word <em>EnChroma</em> was emblazoned on the front. George’s hands flew to his mouth and he turned like a flash to face his boyfriend, who was already beaming with light.</p><p>“Happy birthday, George!”</p><p>“Dream you didn-“</p><p>George cut himself off by surging forward and bringing Dream into a bone-crushing hug and pressing his face into the taller man’s neck. Dream let out a breathy laugh and brought his arms around George, one resting on his waist and the other buried into his dark chocolate hair. He squeezed the hand in his hair fondly when he felt George balling up the soft green hoodie he was wearing in his hands.</p><p>George pulled away first, cheeks pink and lips rosy as he beamed up at Dream, and Dream couldn’t help but notice the shorter man’s beauty as he smiled under the harsh fluorescent lights of their little kitchen. Unbeknownst to Dream, George was also doing the same as he brought his hand up to the taller boy’s cheek, dragging his thumb briefly over the corner of his mouth as his eyes darted all over his boyfriend’s face. </p><p>It was George who brought their faces together, soft lips moving against each other like they had so many times before, but this felt different. George tried his hardest to spill out every ounce of love he had into the kiss, and Dream was happy to reciprocate, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss and pulling the brunette further into his body. George groaned lightly as he felt Dream’s hand tighten in his hair, a darkness stirring in his lower body as his hands found the countertop behind him.</p><p>Dream pulled away first, panting with a smile still on his face.</p><p>“Later. We’ve got so much to do!”</p><p>George, still slightly cloudy-eyed from their kiss, began to protest but Dream pushed on the smaller boy’s shoulder to get him to turn around and wrapped his arms around George’s waist from behind, his chin resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“The glasses, George.” The tone of his voice sent shivers down the brunette’s spine, but George forced himself to focus on the task at hand, and reached shaky hands up to the box, unfolding the lid and removing a layer of protective fabric.</p><p>There they were. The black-rimmed solution to all his problems, lying face up in the little white box. George almost felt scared to pick them up, but a calming squeeze around his middle gave him enough motivation to pinch the frame and lift them out of the box. He held them in his hand now, examining them.</p><p>“Why are the lenses yellow?” George asked.</p><p>“Dunno, probably says on the box. Don’t worry about that - let's go out to the park, I want to watch you see green!” </p><p>George smiled nervously as his boyfriend linked their arms and led the brunette out the door of their flat and towards the stairs, George making sure not to drop the glasses that he didn’t even want to imagine the price that Dream paid for. </p><p>Dream and George’s shared flat was situated right next to a large open park, and George sometimes liked to spend hours watching people play various sports that he didn’t understand. Right now, however, the sun was just beginning to set and all the people had gone home, leaving behind a few evening joggers and some empty cars parked haphazardly on the grass. </p><p>The blonde led George to a secluded area that they sometimes liked to spend time alone, surrounded by a few bushy trees, but still with a clear view of the sky as it began to darken. </p><p>“Okay, George. Are you ready?” Dream asked excitedly as they sat down cross-legged, facing each other. </p><p>Truthfully, George wasn’t ready to finally see the world in colour, but then again, would he ever be truly ready? He answered Dream in the only way he knew how in the moment - by leaning forward and planting a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips and squinting his eyes shut, sliding the glasses up his nose and fixing them around his ears. </p><p>“Okay. Okay.” George muttered under his breath. He felt two hands on his knees but didn’t dare open his eyes yet.</p><p>“I’ll open them in three… two… one…” George’s heart was beating fast as he forced his eyes open, catching a glimpse of Dream’s signature black jeans - no change there - and panning up to his hoodie. He knew his boyfriend was wearing green today, Dream had chosen the colour specifically. George just didn’t think it would be so… vibrant. The green stood out among the other shades of green from the grass behind him, and George could see changes in the colour as the fabric moved with Dream’s breathing. </p><p>His eyes scaled up further, moving up the taller boy’s body and coming to rest on his lips. They were so much pinker than he thought pink could be and they were pulled up into a bright smile that still hadn’t left his face.</p><p>Finally, George met eye contact with Dream and he felt his heart skip a beat. Dream’s eyes were beautiful. The dappled yellow light from the sun was shining onto Dream’s face in the most stunning and tempting way, but George couldn’t tear his eyes from Dream’s. Before, they had seemed all one shade of brown-yellow, but now the brunette could see greens and yellows fade out and brown around the pupil, surrounded by a ring of dark green. George felt breathless as Dream’s eyes shon straight back at him, sparkling from a combination of the sun and fresh tears welling up. Dream was looking at him with such love and admiration that George couldn’t help but surge forward and smash their lips together in a frenzy of tongues and clashing teeth, George’s hands moving frantically to bury themselves in Dream’s messy blonde hair, reflecting auburn in the setting sun.</p><p>Dream fell back against the soft grass as George’s hands clutched desperately at his hoodie, pulling up at the bottom hem and running his hands along the blonde’s toned chest, both letting out blissful sighs. George was torn between the heightened pleasure of closing his eyes and admiring his now-very-colourful boyfriend’s blissed out face as his hands worked to undo Dream’s belt, choosing to leave on his ruffled hoodie. </p><p>Dream cracked open one of his eyes with a smile as he admired the smaller boy’s face in the golden hour sun, scaling a large hand down George’s forearm and locking hands with him and letting out a gasp as George rolled his hips into Dream’s, meeting his eyes with a wicked grin and squeezing his fingers around Dream’s.</p><p>The sun was hanging low in the sky now, yellows and oranges dappling the ground around them as pink rays stretched over the trees. Yet, George couldn’t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend lying underneath him as he worked to slide his own loose sweatpants over his knees. Swinging his now bare legs back over to straddle the blonde again, he caught Dream looking at him so lovingly that it made his heart skip a beat and his lips pull up unconsciously into a soft smile.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.”</p><p>And with those two words, George could’ve sworn he forgot how to breathe as his heart rate picked up and his hands came to rest gently on Dream’s stomach, unable to look away from his sparkling green eyes.</p><p>“With clothes. Without them. When you’re working. When you’re not. You’re beautiful.”</p><p>George was frozen in space as his lashes seemed to dampen at the corners and a blush crept up onto his cheeks, his eyes scanning his face and melting at the honesty and sincerity in his eyes, murmuring words of quiet devotion. </p><p>Moving a soft hand up to Dream’s face, the other interlocking fingers with him again, George lent down and connected his mouth to Dream’s, his lips parting immediately and moaning low in his throat as Dream’s tongue entered his mouth. Their hot breaths started to deepen and mix together as George began to get worked up again, biting down hard into Dream’s bottom lip. </p><p>Dream jerked away suddenly as the sensation and George suddenly became nervous. Had he gone too far? His worries were swept away, however, when Dream passed his tongue over the bright red spots of blood on his bottom lip, licking them back into his mouth and flicking his eyes back up to George’s, now dark and clouded as George felt himself weaken.</p><p>“You’ll pay for that you little slut.”</p><p>Dream’s voice sounded like chocolate with the backdrop of the chirping birds and George grew desperate, clawing once again at Dream’s pants and wrapping his hand around his thick cock, feeling it twitch as he pulled it from his boxers. George wanted it in him as he looked at it, a mouthwatering shade darker than the rest of his sun kissed skin, the tip glistening with precum as George felt himself twitch against his stomach. The brunette spat into his hand and worked his fingers around Dream’s cock, making sure to coat under all his ridges and veins and flicking his fingers up to ghost around the head, causing Dream to let out a groan and raise his hand to thrust two fingers past George’s open lips and into his warm mouth.</p><p>George made sure to drag his tongue against his boyfriend’s thick fingers, scraping the underside of his tongue against Dream’s short nails, closing his eyes and letting out a moan, making it long and sensual for Dream’s viewing pleasure. When he flicked his eyes back open, Dream’s half-lidded ones stared back, lips parted and blushed pink as he breathed heavily. George chased Dream’s fingers with his tongue when he finally pulled them out, a trail of spit connecting them, the sight causing Dream to let out an involuntary moan as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, lathering the saliva on it and brushing up against his head, causing him to arch his back as George replaced the blonde’s hand with his own, working it up and down.</p><p>George positioned himself above the blonde’s cock and sank down slowly, causing Dream to let out a surprised moan.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck, you- you didn’t prep-”</p><p>“Already did in the shower. You’re- fuck- too predictable.”</p><p>“Not- not my fault my boyfriend’s a fucking snack. Can’t- can’t help myself.”</p><p>George softened at the complement and sank down further on Dream’s cock, grimacing. Despite prepping recently, he always had a bit of trouble fitting all of Dream into him and needed time to adjust. After a few moments of Dream running his hands up and down George’s forearm comfortingly, George gave a little experimental bounce and felt no pain, groaning at the sensation of Dream’s ridges catching on his own walls. </p><p>George gave a surprised yelp as Dream suddenly clutched onto his sides and flipped them over, manhandling George onto his back, George whining from the sudden emptiness he felt as Dream’s cock slipped out. His discontent was short-lived, however, when Dream slammed his cock back into George and <em>deeper</em> as George’s eyes rolled back into his head, letting out a silent scream. Dream growled and slid his hand up to George’s sternum, curiously placing just the slightest amount of pressure on George’s neck as George’s eyes flew open from the action, his own hand coming up to wrap around Dream’s and pressing down further, wrapping Dream’s fingers further around his neck. Dream groaned at the action, applying more pressure and watching mesmerised as George’s eyes started to water.</p><p>“Look at me while I’m fucking you.”</p><p>The predatory tone in Dream’s voice caused George to convulse with pleasure, adding to the stimulation around his neck. George felt helpless and completely at the mercy of Dream as he continued to pound into him, the thought making his cock twitch as he let out a strangled moan. George’s eyes slipped closed from the mindless pleasure he was feeling, only to be forced open again by a tightening grip against his neck. When he opened his eyes again, Dream met him in a messy kiss, teeth clashing and breath mixing as Dream subsided his grip on George’s neck.</p><p>“Fuck- I’m- I’m close.”</p><p>George took a strangled breath as soon as Dream’s fingers left his throat, however Dream’s brief feeling of guilt subsided when George let out a loud moan and latched his fingers around Dream’s once again.</p><p>“There- Oh fuck- right there Dream.”</p><p>And Dream zeroed in on the spot, angling his thrusts just right so that he managed to hit it every time, causing George’s eyes to tear up again just from the sheer stimulation of it all.</p><p>The earth shattering pleasure George was feeling was matched only by Dream’s, George’s walls clenching and shaking around his cock every time he hit that spot that made him see stars. Dream’s thrusts began to fall out of time and George knew he was getting close, but, fuck, somehow he was reaching even deeper, pressing even further into his sensitive bundle of nerves, making George scream out his name - his <em>real</em> name - so loud that Dream had to clamp his hand over George’s mouth.</p><p>George reached his peak first, writhing and biting into Dream’s hand, still clamped over his mouth, white ribbons shooting from his untouched cock as his back arched against the grass, toes curling hard inside his white converse and eyes rolled back. George’s orgasm hit him <em>hard</em>, riding out in waves throughout his body, causing his legs to freeze in their position, trapping Dream on top of him as his legs shook uncontrollably.</p><p>Dream came right after, pushing as deep in George’s body as possible and <em>griiinnnding</em>, his mouth open as he growled deep and low, releasing his load deep into his boyfriend and squeezing their still clamped hands hard, his forehead coming to rest on George’s heaving chest, just below his neck as he caught his breath. </p><p>“Fuck- that was so hot.”</p><p>Dream let out a chuckle at the comment, both boys completely wrecked from their intense orgasms, George’s legs still letting out the occasional spasm as Dream adjusted his position. When Dream finally lifted his head from George’s chest, he pressed kisses to his boyfriend’s lips, sweet and light, as George opened his eyes to smile into them, separating their hands and bringing both arms around Dream, pulling him closer and pushing his head into the crook of his neck. It was dark now - the sun long set - and the stars were out, stretching across the sky for miles. George tilted his head, Dream’s hair tickling the underside of his jaw - the sky didn’t really look that different with the glasses - maybe a little more blue. Dream pulled away from George, joining their lips in another kiss with a smile. George’s eyes slipped closed on instinct as the cool night air blew over them both, smiling, almost unconsciously, knowing that he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else but here. Dream’s soft voice cut through the crickets and the quiet sounds of nighttime suburbia drifting around them.</p><p>“Fuck, George you never got a good look at the sunset.”</p><p>“I guess there’s always tomorrow night.”</p><p>Their lips connected again, and George couldn't think of a time he’d been happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first dreamnotfound fic so if you have any critisism I'd love to hear it :) also this is not how the glasses actually work btw</p><p>Also, please leave kudos if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>